


Till we meet again

by Elenar



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, M/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenar/pseuds/Elenar
Summary: "Findo，"再开口时他感觉自己的嘴干干的，"是什么在困扰你的心？"芬巩抓住他的手腕。"向我保证你不会告诉其他任何人。""我保证。""向我保证你不会阻止我。""我保证。我阻止你做什么呢？"恐惧又开始搅动他的心，他想起了芬巩父亲的结局。"向我保证，"芬巩顿了一下，"五天后你会仍会在战场上扮演你应扮演的角色，一往直前地作战。""……我保证。""如果你一定要知道——我知道瞒不过你，这些是我的请求。我以一位朋友的名义请求你。""而我作为朋友答应你的请求。"其实芬巩开口的那一刻就不得不告诉他一切了，就算他不肯答应。而且迈兹洛斯一定会答应。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë, 梅熊 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Till we meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till we meet again [English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363694) by [Elenar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenar/pseuds/Elenar). 

> Click the url above for English translation  
是夏天二家周小熊日的文！  
献给甩莉。

至高王的私室一片寂静。尽管芬巩总是说他只要愿意就能进入，迈兹洛斯还是第一次进去。装饰着银色和蓝色织锦的房间一片冷清，空气中仿佛飘着孤独的气息。

迈兹洛斯记得从前芬巩还总是抱怨自己在希姆凛的房间太清冷寒酸，令人心情忧郁，看来戴上王冠后，他也过上了自我闭关的生活。

比起上一位至高王牺牲前，贝烈瑞安德也改变了很多。就精灵这边来看，他们越来越趋于被动，属于他们的土地越来越少；与此同时，出人意料的事情也不少，一个人类居然和多瑞亚斯的公主一起闯进了安格班，从铁王冠上撬下了一颗熙尔玛丽尔，事件中辛葛的傲慢可见一斑，却也说明大敌并非不可战胜。

凯勒巩或许会嚷嚷着他们不可能做不到一个人类做得到的事，迈兹洛斯却没时间计较那么多。他们需要尽可能多的人才能达到想要的目的。纳国斯隆德紧闭的大门、辛达至高王的敌意、刚多林的沉默，一定程度上削弱了"联盟"的意义。但是就这样吧，就这样吧。

今天在至高王宫殿的会议是战前的最后一次会议，每一支军队都派了代表出席。他们反复查看地图，最后确认作战的每一个信号及细节，一切看上去天衣无缝，然而每个人仍然面色凝重。不会这么简单，与大敌的战争如何计划都不可能完美，因为没人能揣测出他那颗黑暗的心里究竟是什么想法。

"反正，"芬巩在会议尾声时开玩笑般说，"就算失败，史书也只会记载这是迈兹洛斯联盟的失败。"

参会者们象征性笑了几声，桌边的气氛似乎缓和了一点。迈兹洛斯有点疑惑地望向芬巩，至高王嘴角上扬，目光温和，眼中却没有光芒，仿佛正被某种忧伤困扰着。

直到芬巩请他留下来，要他到自己的私人办公室里等待时，迈兹洛斯还在回忆那个笑容。芬巩不知道有人在注意地观察他，他维持了一整场会议的坚定乐观就在一个玩笑后轻易地失效了。

终于，门打开了，已经换上常服的芬巩走进房间，他不再掩饰自己脸上的疲惫。

"久等了。"他低声说。

"你希望联盟冠上你的名字吗？"迈兹洛斯问他。

"当然不，Maitimo，"芬巩无声地笑着摇了摇头，“我们说好的。”

“你说了一个关于失败的玩笑。您不相信我们会胜利吗，陛下？”

“别说你没有见过失败，希姆凛领主。”一半玩笑一半是沉重的事实，而那种目光又回到了他的蓝眼睛里。一瞬间，迈兹洛斯几乎感到恐惧。

"我们都不陌生，陛下。"他回答。

芬巩没再说话，凝视着他的眼睛，好像在探寻他是否是可靠的聆听者。迈兹洛斯没法不伸出手抚他的脸颊。

"Findo，"再开口时他感觉自己的嘴干干的，"是什么在困扰你的心？"

芬巩抓住他的手腕。

"向我保证你不会告诉其他任何人。"

"我保证。"

"向我保证你不会阻止我。"

"我保证。我阻止你做什么呢？"恐惧又开始搅动他的心，他想起了芬巩父亲的结局。

"向我保证，"芬巩顿了一下，"五天后你会仍会在战场上扮演你应扮演的角色，一往直前地作战。"

"……我保证。"

"如果你一定要知道——我知道瞒不过你，这些是我的请求。我以一位朋友的名义请求你。"

"而我作为朋友答应你的请求。"其实芬巩开口的那一刻就不得不告诉他一切了，就算他不肯答应。而且迈兹洛斯一定会答应。

"好吧。"芬巩松开迈兹洛斯的手，前倾的上身靠回椅背上。他们以几乎是临时的角度面对面坐在装饰着银蓝的房间，迈兹洛斯开始觉得冷。

"昨天晚上，我梦见了我父亲。"芬巩说，"他穿着铠甲，身侧挂着凛吉尔。四周一片黑暗，只有他仿佛发着微光。"

"他说什么了？"不该急着发问的，可是迈兹洛斯难以控制自己。

芬巩摇摇头。"他只是望着我，严肃地点点头。我听到自己对他说，我知道了，atar。待我醒来，他要告诉我的事情就印在我脑海，我确实清清楚楚地知道了。"

迈兹洛斯很想追问并确认他知道了什么，可那并不是从来可以读懂友人目光的他该做的。芬巩用眼睛告诉他：你所恐惧的事情确实要发生了。于是他也点了一下头，像回应一个暗号。

他并不怀疑这消息的真实性，他知道这类预感是怎么运作的。他带着惊奇和敬佩观察面前的人，芬巩的眼中清澈如常，比起刚才多了几分释然，还有些迈兹洛斯后知后觉地发现的似曾相识的东西，就像他们离开提力安城时奈丹妮尔的叹息，就像芬罗德谈起自己未来时的笃定，就像加拉德瑞尔时刻表现出的高深莫测。诺多的至高王芬德卡诺终于也和命运正面交手了，而他只是对它点点头。

无端地，迈兹洛斯想到命运的启示再也不会找上他自己以及他家族中的任何人，费艾诺很早以前就把大门摔在它脸上，而他也不会造访儿孙们的梦境。

"那么，我们会失败了？"他试探着问芬巩。

"我并不知道。"芬巩回答，"而且我觉得我也无法看到结局了。或许以我的生命能够换取光明的胜利。"

"别这样说。"想到芬巩的生命可能被作为某种筹码，迈兹洛斯就一阵恶心。大大小小的战役中他们已经失去了太多人，可那看上去并不像购买希望的定金。

"我不打算提前为我看不到的事情作准备。"芬巩又说，几乎显得轻松，"所以我可能留下一大堆麻烦事，不知道Turvo在山里有没有可能处理。"他若有所思地望着房间另一头的挂毯，上面有芬国昐家族的纹章。

"你需要我做什么吗？"迈兹洛斯想象着战后不再能见到芬巩，但没有芬巩的胜利或失败都显得不真实。他想到光荣之战结束后，被众人赞颂的英勇王储；想到骤火之战后他第一次见到新任的至高王，头戴王冠，深蓝的披风飘在身后，眼中蓝色的坚毅几乎结成固态。

芬巩露出一个笑容。"不需要。"他说，"让你知道这些已经太多了。"

迈兹洛斯吸气又呼气："我觉得我不能承受提前知道，也不能承受事后才听闻。"

芬巩把手按在他肩上。"你只需要在这里就足够。"

"你会容许我流泪吗？"

"现在？"芬巩凑近了一点，蓝色的眼睛对上他的。但迈兹洛斯的眼睛此刻是干的。"战场上不行。你一定还会有很多事要做。"

"就算我亲眼目睹也不行？"

"你已经提前知道了。你也可以提前流泪。或者等到战斗结束也可以。"他仿佛想起了什么，放在迈兹洛斯肩上的手向下用力压了压，"如果你没有目睹，不许挂念我的生死，你必须先战斗，你保证过。"

"如果我没有目睹……今天就是我们最后一次见面？"

"所以我说我希望你在这里，我想和你分享这一刻。我独处的时间实际上已不属于我。我检查武器和战马，我清点军队，我查看地图，其实都是我走向结局的每一步。"

迈兹洛斯环顾四周，想着有个叫"命运"的狠角色也在房间里。他想象着芬巩独自坐在这里与它周旋，在完成种种工作的同时感受它的注视。

他又想象自己直到发生后才知道芬巩的离去，他会挥舞拳头扬言粉碎命运，他会像是发了疯，那位被他拒之门外的预言者则会嘲笑他。

"然而我并不遗憾，"芬巩继续说，"我愿意为这个结局做好准备。我将在战斗中死去——我将我的全部投入战斗，于是我死去。这是个光明的结局。"

光芒又回到了他的眼睛里。芬国昐家族的人啊，迈兹洛斯想，他们热爱英勇灿烂的结局。

"这是对你的嘉奖。你太好了，芬德卡诺。"他由衷地说，"所以，我其实只是一位送行者。"

"我留恋与你共度的时光。"芬巩神情严肃，"我想我会想念你，如果曼督斯的灵魂会记得思念。"

"反正我一定会思念你。"迈兹洛斯回答。芬巩用手掌包住他残缺的手腕，使他回忆起他将生命交给对方的时刻，"这思念可能每时每刻，直到我生命的尽头。"

"而那时我们会再见面。"

"在那之前我会生活在悲伤中，我必须告诉你这一点。"

"我很抱歉。"自他们今天的会议以来，芬巩第一次表现出无措。迈兹洛斯正想安慰他，他却收回手，开始拆自己的发辫。他把头发散开，从中抽出一根金色的细线。于是迈兹洛斯忍不住微笑了。

"人们都说金丝就是芬德卡诺，在黑发的诺多中，发间有金光的就是芬德卡诺，也只有他配得上这光彩。"

"我很高兴你赞同。"芬巩把线绕在手指上，伸手解开迈兹洛斯的头发，在他反应过来之前，芬巩已经重新编好了那束红发。某个位置一定多了一根金丝，但他察觉不到。

"我把它编在里侧，从外面应该看不到。但你知道它就在那里。这样，就算到了那一天你也不需要惦记我的位置或生死，我就在这里。"

迈兹洛斯抚过他仍然散开着的黑发，情不自禁地靠得更近，用嘴唇在至高王没有戴任何装饰品的额上贴了一下。芬巩坐着不动，却伸手揽住他的脖子，用自己的唇贴上了他的唇。一个很轻柔的吻。迈兹洛斯试图记住它的感觉。

"你还是哭了。"芬巩松开他脖子的时候说。迈兹洛斯透过模糊的视线猜测他的表情应该是平静的。他眨眨眼，一大滴泪顺着脸颊滑下来。

这是他从命运那里偷来的一刻。当年在桑葛洛锥姆那支没有射出的箭已经是最大的恩赐，他不再拥有与它讨价还价的资格。

芬巩也不再有。他们都知道。

——————————————————

在漫天的烟尘和惊惶的叫声中，迈兹洛斯辨认出格劳龙庞大的轮廓。幼年曾遭遇过埃尔达锋利箭矢的恶龙来到了战场中央，如复仇一般。人群被龙以及其他邪恶的造物冲散，失了阵型，大军汇合夹击敌人的设计在这样的情况面前如同孩童的幻想。

混乱中，乌方的儿子们已经拿着武器冲到了火焰旗帜下，几乎是骄傲地宣告背叛，其余东来者们在恐惧与怀疑中逃窜。看着伊甸人、东来者与背叛者交战，玛格洛尔的刀划过乌多的喉咙，迈兹洛斯感到心中冰冷：大敌所能想到的最危险的武器果然是他们无从预见的。

他尽力召集起队伍，领着军队向东边撤退。也就是在这时他确定了，他不会再与芬巩见面。战场另一端只能望见敌人的身影，炎魔中的主力似乎都聚集到了那里。

他想起几天前对至高王的保证，便把目光从西边收了回来。

——————————————————

迈兹洛斯坐在帐篷里，背对着门的方向。自从他们撤离战场重新扎营，他就再也没有离开过这里，除了医者进来给他处理伤口外，也没有其他人进入。他的弟弟们都有各自的事情要忙。他知道玛格洛尔替他完成了很多他本该做的事，感到有些歉疚，却明白自己现在不可能做得和他一样好。现在没有任何人来打扰他可能也是玛格洛尔的功劳，他年纪最大的弟弟几乎是在保护着他，而迈兹洛斯心存感激。

迈兹洛斯联盟的失败。这个词组已经真切而具体地出现，未来人们谈论它时也可能使用另一个说法：无尽的眼泪。两者加在一起也许更能说明现在的情况，或者说更能说明迈兹洛斯的内心。

他手上拿着那条金色的丝线，刚才医者清理他头部的伤口时他就已经把它拿了下来。它被编在内侧，幸运地没有沾染血迹。迈兹洛斯努力让自己不去想那天没有被取下的其他丝线是怎样的遭遇。它们的主人的灵魂已经不在这片土地上。而这唯一被取下的一根是被他留在身后的，迈兹洛斯无端地想到，就像我一样。

费艾诺所有的儿子都在大战中幸存。有些人说是命运网开一面，救了他们。不是这样的，迈兹洛斯想，我们从来不是被眷顾者，命运只是不屑于与我们交涉，有关未来的任何信息它都绝不透露，这一次我们只是恰好不是它的目标。

门帘被拉开了，走进来的是玛格洛尔。

"很抱歉打扰你。"他说。迈兹洛斯看到他的神情，猜到了他带来的是什么消息。

"说吧。"他站起身。

玛格洛尔瞥了一眼他手里的金丝。"芬德卡诺战死了。"他说，观察着迈兹洛斯的反应。

平生唯一一次，迈兹洛斯提前知道了生死的秘密，他不需要表现出震惊。

"好。"他低声说，"谢谢你。"

"我很抱歉。"他黑发的弟弟用相同的音量说，仍然担心地望着他，"他们说图茹卡诺带着剩下的人撤回了刚多林，他现在是至高王了。"

"那是怎么发生的？"

"什么？"

"芬德卡诺，他是如何战死的？"问这个毫无意义，可是他就是想问。

他可以看到悲伤在玛格洛尔的眼睛里投下阴影。"他很英勇，他战斗到了最后一刻，但是他被炎魔包围了。"

"最后？"他追问，希望这不是在使他的兄弟难过，他只是想要知道。

"勾斯摩格的黑斧劈开了他的头盔，有人说他的头盔腾起了一道白焰——然后……就是这样了。"

白焰，迈兹洛斯试着想象，他果然拥有灿烂的死亡。

"还有——"玛格洛尔迟疑了一下，还是说了下去，"之后，那些炎魔践踏他的身体和旗帜，把他的骨血砸进大地……"他的声音变得很轻，带着仇恨微微颤抖着。于是痛苦再度落入迈兹洛斯心底，他的呼吸困难起来。

"我可以留在这里吗？或者你需要一个人待着也没有关系。"玛格洛尔或许注意到他紧皱的眉，问道。

"不，Kano，请留下。"

他看到玛格洛尔的双眼被泪水充盈。然后，在他反应过来前，他的双臂已经环住了玛格洛尔的后背。他不确定究竟是谁依靠在谁的肩膀上，但脸颊湿润的感觉让他知道自己也在流泪。

至少这一天他可以尽情哭泣，反正他得到了逝者本人的准许。金丝还在他的手中，他从此都会把它带在身边。往后的日子不会再相同，他还是只有在踏进去的那一刻才会发现命运预先设好的局，但他仍会毫不防备地向前。

直到他也投入死亡。直到有一天，他得以与芬巩重聚。在此之前，他会一直走下去，无论世界或自己的灵魂如何伤毁。


End file.
